pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Absolute Despair
"Absolute Despair" to misja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Tło misji Opis Amatorskie tłumaczenie: "Brama zamkowa Sokshi, obładowana ukrytymi pułapkami, powstrzymuje wszystko od wejścia na teren państwa Karmenów. Ale my nie wpadniemy w rozpacz... musimy spróbować!" Jest to misja bardzo nietypowa: jej sensem jest... klęska. Ma pokazać, że droga Pataponów ku zwycięstwie nie składa się z samych sukcesów... Plemię musi zaatakować Karmeńską bramę Sokshi bez katapulty, niezbędnej do oblężenia, co jest skazane na klęskę. Czy jednak przegramy, czy wygramy, fabuła po tej misji będzie posuwać się dalej. Po pewnym czasie zmienia się w misję Parabola of Hope, którą da się przejść. Jeśli jednak uda nam się przejść tą misję, od razu przeniesiemy się do fabularnej walki z bossem, jakbyśmy już przeszli misję "Parabola of Hope". Jest to jednak nieopłacalne, bo ominiemy w ten sposób dużą część fabuły, w której zdobywane są ciekawe łupy. Misja ta jest nawiązaniem do misji Despair z poprzedniego Patapon. Fabuła Po przedarciu się do granic Karmeńskiego kraju plemię Pataponów zatrzymało pochód armii na potężnej linii umocnień wybudowanym przeciwko wszelkim najeźdźcom. Od dawna już podejrzewali, że się to stanie, dlatego w ramach sojuszu z Zigotonami zamówili u nich katapultę, potężną broń, umożliwiającą rozbicie każdej fortecy. Jednak ku ich zaskoczeniu nie dostali żadnych wieści od Zigotonów, ani tym bardziej zamówionej machiny. Jednak nie można dać czasu Karmenom na zorganizowanie się: trzeba zaatakować centralny punkt ich granicy, bramę Sokshi, nawet, jeśli jest to skazane na klęskę... Taktyka *Tej misji praktycznie nie da się przejść, więc nie warto upierać się i zaciekle próbować. **Możemy to zrobić tylko, gdy mamy bardzo silną armię, dużo silniejszą niż nasz prawidłowy poziom, albo używamy oszustw, by mieć supersilną armię. *Najlepszą techniką na uniknięcie strat bez omijania fabuły jest zabranie samego Herosa z Hataponem, bez innych jednostek. Ponieważ Heros będzie jedynym żołnierzem, po jego śmierci misja zostanie przegrana. Po niej jednak nie trzeba przywracać go do życia. *Jeśli przejdziemy tą misję, przejdziemy w fabule od razu do misji A Promise!? Meden's Capture!!, omijając określone misje fabularne: **Recover the Zigoton Catapult **Nomen the Shieldbearer (Co skutkuje utratą ciekawego łupu) **Kimen the Spearbearer (Co skutkuje utratą ciekawego łupu) **Hukmen the Staffbearer (Co skutkuje utratą ciekawego łupu) **(Niefabularne) Defenders of Kunekunel (Co skutkuje utratą ciekawego łupu) **"Parabola of Hope" **Będziemy jednak mieli możliwość przejścia dodatkowej misji Terrible Fang at Guguchoppa Ruins. *Jeśli podczas misji podejmiemy decyzję o wycofaniu się, trzeba będzie ją powtarzać aż do momentu fabularnej klęski. *Można przejść tą misję między innymi dzięki Herosowi-Tateponowi, który w Trybie Herosa blokuje wszystkie ciosy wymierzane z bramy i przez Karmenów. Jeśli będzie tak chronił bez przerwy, w końcu uda się zniszczyć bramę. Solucja Na samym początku najdzie nas oddział Yarimenów (Karmeńscy Yariponi) i Dekamen. Po ich pokonaniu czeka nas destrukcja dwóch drewnianych zapór i żelaznej ściany. Za ścianą stoi armata, oraz wieża, broniona przez Yumimenów. Z wieży wyskoczą Yarimeni i Dekamen. Dalej musimy się zmierzyć z wielkim oddziałem Yarimenów, żelazną ścianą, armatą i stojącą za nimi wieżą, bronioną przez oddziały Yumimenów. Nieco dalej stoi żelazna ściana, broniona przez oddziały Yarimenów i Yumimenów, oraz armatę i Dekamena. Daleko dalej stoi koniec Pataponów: armata... a za nią brama Sokshi. Jest ona praktycznie niezniszczalna, oraz atakuje przepotężnymi ciosami. Tam naszą armię czeka masakra... Chyba, że jesteśmy nienaturalnie potężni. Wówczas bramę można zniszczyć, jak w misji Parabola of Hope.thumb|Brama Sochiki (inaczej Sokshi) Rozmowa Po klęsce czeka nas rozmówka z Meden i pewnym Yariponem... Pomimo klęski Pataponi świętują. Meden: Wielki ''(imię gracza)... Proszę, nie popadaj w depresję... '' Twe serce walczyło dzielnie... Jesteśmy naprawdę pełni podziwu dla ciebie! Wszyscy! Pochwalmy wielkiego! Patapon na drzewie po lewej: Wspaniały (imię gracza)! Wspaniały! Patapon z dwoma wazami: Nie oczekujmy wszystkiego od (imię gracza)!'' Patapon na drzewie po prawej: ''Jesteś wspaniały! (Podchodzi Yaripon) Yaripon: Lady Meden, to okropne! Katapulta została skradziona! Meden: ''Cóż powiedziałeś!? '' Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Misje fabularne Kategoria:Fabuła